


King and Lionheart

by Winchester2714



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Todos viven/Nadie muere, Intolerancia al incesto, M/M, Slash, homofobia, incesto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2714/pseuds/Winchester2714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto va a ser una serie de one-shots aleatorios, de temática diversa, pero todos más largos que un día sin pan. Todos con Fili/Kili como pairing central. Los avisos de cada capítulo estarán en la descripción (para que nadie se tope con algo desafortunado). :3 </p><p>Saludines y disfrutad de la lectura. </p><p><b>1. Tierra de hombres:</b> Fili y Kili visitan al Senescal de Gondor varias décadas después de la reconquista de Erebor.</p><p><b>2. Primavera:</b> Fili y Kili van de picnic con su familia en las Montañas Azules, siendo aún niños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tierra de hombres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trama** : Fili y Kili, Reyes bajo la Montaña, viajan a Minas Tirith cincuenta años después de su boda para negociar con el Senescal de Gondor. Denethor no parece favorable a la idea de que el Rey de Erebor tenga a un hombre y además hermano como consorte. 
> 
> **ADVERTENCIAS:** Incesto, Slash (hombre x hombre), Homofobia, Intolerancia al incesto y Sexo (no demasiado explícito). 
> 
> **Canción recomendada:** El Que Quiera Entender Que Entienda (Magö de Oz)

** Tierra de hombres **

Fili y Kili, Reyes bajo la Montaña, contaban con ciento cuarenta y ciento treinta y cinco años respectivamente, aún jóvenes en el cómputo de sus gentes, cuando viajaron al sur, a las tierras de los hombres de Gondor.

            Nunca un viaje se les había hecho tan largo a los dos hermanos, y quizá la falta de amigos y el exceso de escoltas era una de las razones. Balin y Ori habían partido hacía meses con una guarnición de enanos a Moria con la intención de reconquistarla, aunque poco se sabía de ellos desde entonces. Dwalin llevaba años en Harad, amasando fortuna, y el viejo Glóin no se separaba de su hijo y esposa. Dori y Nori habían regresado a Ered Luin, al igual que Bombur y Bifur a las Colinas de Hierro. Thorin, ya anciano aunque aún fuerte como lo fuera su abuelo, se había quedado en Erebor para garantizar que al menos un miembro del linaje de Durin permaneciera en el bastión.

Bofur era el único miembro de la antigua Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble que les acompañaba en aquella misión diplomática, y si bien su constante buen humor era una razón para sentirse afortunados, no siempre era suficiente.

            El camino hacia el sur había sido casi infernal, y les había supuesto dos largos meses de penurias aun trotando en los ponis más rápidos y resistentes que habían podido encontrar. La mayor parte había transcurrido en tierras baldías y desnudas, sin pueblos ni árboles que les exponía a un sol perpetuo. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente al sur, se habían desviado para bordear el Anduin hasta los Saltos de Rauros, donde habían cruzado en botes hasta la otra orilla y proseguido su camino hasta, finalmente, alcanzar su destino.

Cuando la avanzadilla de la escolta regresó para anunciarles que estaban cerca, Fili y Kili intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, con sendas sonrisas desbordando sus labios, y espolearon a sus ponis con los talones. Salieron a galope tendido presas de una euforia apremiante, desoyendo las advertencias de sus guardias y ascendiendo la loma a toda velocidad. Sus capas y cabellos ondeaban a sus espaldas como mecidos por un viento salvaje, y sus risas inundaron el páramo desnudo que se extendía tras ellos.

―Siguen siendo críos… ―masculló Bofur con una sonrisa torcida, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo de su pipa. No parecía importarle que se estuviera refiriendo a los Reyes en persona.

Ambos hermanos tiraron a la vez de las riendas para que sus ponis se detuvieran suavemente en lo alto de la colina. Extasiados, contemplaron por vez primera la magnífica Minas Tirith, plantada como una estrella blanca al final de los Campos del Pelennor. Su célebre estructura en espiral se erigía hacia las alturas, anillo tras anillo, hasta culminar en el la Ciudadela esculpida en la roca más pura después de las extraídas de Erebor.

Incluso ellos, acostumbrados a las maravillas edificadas por enanos, tuvieron que admitir la belleza de la capital de Gondor.

―Parece increíble que una construcción semejante no sea obra de enanos ―murmuró Kili, atónito.

―Tampoco es obra de hombres, como bien recordarás ―apuntó Fili, rememorando las clases de historia del viejo Balin. En realidad era obra de los elfos Noldor.

            Cuando el resto de la comitiva se reunió con ellos, empezaron el descenso de la loma. Bofur se encargó de echarles una buena regañina por las prisas.

            ―Siempre me he tomado las cosas con calma, y esa manía se ha acrecentado con la edad ―dijo en su defensa, añadiendo más hierba a su pipa mientras trotaban pacíficamente―. Vuestro tío estará orgulloso de mí ―añadió.  

            Tardaron más de una hora en cruzar los extensos Campos del Pelennor. La larga muralla que los rodeaba, conocida como Rammas Echor, estaba en fase de fortificación y fueron detenidos por los guardias al entrar por la puerta del noroeste. Para cuando se plantaron a los pies de la ciudad misma, el Senescal ya había sido advertido de su llegada.

            La Gran Puerta de la ciudad era de madera y metal, con estatuas de antiguos reyes decorando sus cincuenta pies de alto. Mientras esperaban a que los hombres del interior la abrieran, Kili miró de soslayo a su consorte.

            ―¿Qué te preocupa? Puedo sentir tu inseguridad desde aquí como si nuestras mentes fueran una sola ―admitió.

            Fili suspiró por lo bajo y elevó los ojos azul claro hacia el cielo. Éste era gris, ni nubloso ni despejado, sencillamente de un color ceniza que desvaía ligeramente el sol.

            ―Has oído las historias igual que yo ―murmuró―. Que Denethor es señorial y precavido, pero que su mente quedó enturbiada cuando su esposa falleció hace veinticinco años. La negociación puede no ser fácil.

            Kili guardó silencio, apretando las riendas de su poni. La guerra se acercaba inexorable, y un pacto con los hombres de Gondor podía asegurar el abastecimiento de Erebor siendo que las relaciones con Thranduil y su gente aún eran un poco tensas. El objetivo de su viaje era conseguir una alianza con Denethor, aportando armamento para la batalla y recibiendo a cambio víveres. Los enanos no tenían fama de ser héroes, y con la reconquista de Erebor ya habían librado la gran batalla de aquella Edad: si la guerra les amenazaba de nuevo, las puertas de La Montaña se cerrarían y los civiles no correrían peligro durante al menos dos años. Ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar, pero no conducirían al pueblo llano a la destrucción.

            ―El pacto transcurrirá sin incidentes ―opinó, esperanzador―. Nuestra causa es justa y también nuestros términos. Los Valar saben que no hay seres más honrados que los enanos en cuanto a tratos se refiere.

            Fili sonrió levemente, recuperando el aplomo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada reverente.

            ―Mahal me bendijo llevándonos a compartir destino ―aseguró.

Tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos justo antes de que la Gran Puerta de la titánica Minas Tirith se abriera crujiendo frente a ellos. Ante una señal del dorado monarca de Erebor, toda la comitiva empezó el largo ascenso.

Los habitantes de la ciudad salían de sus hogares y detenían sus tareas para observar al séquito del Rey bajo La Montaña. La mayoría no había visto enanos en su vida dado que hacía años que el último de ellos había regresado a Erebor, así que la curiosidad era comprensible. Algunos niños se acercaban despreocupadamente y tendían sus manitas hacia ellos. Los Reyes sacaban algunas monedas y joyas de los bolsillos y las ponían en sus manos con una ancha sonrisa. Fili incluso permitió que una niña de grandes ojos verdes deslizara los dedos, maravillada, por las trenzas de oro de su cabello. Al incorporarse, topó con la sonrisa torcida de Kili.

―Vigila bien a quién permites tocar tu cabello ―le advirtió éste maliciosamente.

―¿Son celos lo que oyen mis oídos? ―se burló Fili, espoleando a su poni.

―No me pongas a prueba ―repuso Kili, bromeando.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que llegaron al final del Sexto Nivel y se detuvieron frente a la última de las puertas, rematada por la escultura de un rey coronado. Dos guardias de reluciente armadura plateada dieron un paso al frente, barrándoles el paso con sus lanzas.

―Solo el Rey bajo La Montaña y un acompañante pueden acceder al Séptimo Nivel ―anunció uno de ellos―. Órdenes del Senescal.

            Los enanos intercambiaron miradas inquietas, aunque en realidad ya esperaban aquella restricción. Bofur restó importancia al hecho con un gesto de mano.

            ―Os esperaré por aquí cerca, muchachos ―apuntó―. Mientras tanto comprobaré si la cerveza de los hombres del Oeste es tan dulce como dicen.

            Y dicho esto se fue a paso ligero en dirección al Sexto Nivel. Fili y Kili desmontaron y dejaron los ponis al cuidado de unos mozos. Les obligaron a desprenderse de sus armas, algo que les incomodaba pero que a la vez se les antojaba lógico. Los guardias se quedaron con los cuchillos gemelos de Fili y el arco y la aljaba de Kili, así como las espadas de ambos y unas seis dagas que habían llevado encima. Cuando todo estuvo correcto, se les permitió por fin acceder al más elevado círculo de la ciudad.

            Lo primero que captó su atención, aunque ya la habían visto desde lejos, fue la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion, elevada doscientos pies sobre el nivel de la Ciudadela y rematada por una bandera con el blasón de Gondor. A pesar del cielo gris sobre sus cabezas, parecía relucir con luz propia como si estuviera forjada de estrellas. Había un árbol blanco solitario creciendo en el centro de una fuente circular al pie de la torre, aunque por desgracia estaba marchito y sin atisbo de brotes o flores. Les condujeron a través del patio al edificio del otro lado, cuya puerta se situaba al final de una serie de largos escalones.

            El Sitial del Rey era más sencillo de lo que Fili y Kili hubieran esperado, aunque se respiraba un indudable aire de grandeza. Se trataba de una estancia larga con un techo finamente decorado soportado por columnas. A medida que avanzaban con paso ceremonioso, Kili solo unos pasos por detrás de su hermano, notaron estatuas de antiguos gobernantes erigidas en los huecos de los pilares. Al final de la sala les esperaba el Senescal en persona, sentado en un pequeño trono al pie de unos breves escalones, con solo el que parecía ser un hombre de confianza a su lado.

Denethor era más joven de lo que habían esperado, aunque las canas ya habían hecho pasto de su cabello oscuro. Los ojos sagaces les observaban con ceremonia, con una sonrisa cortés notablemente ensayada. Vestía una capa de pieles sobre los hombros y sus ropas estaban hechas de la más rica seda negra.

―Bienvenido a Minas Tirith, Fili, hijo de Dís, Rey bajo La Montaña ―saludó sin inclinarse―. Soy Denethor, Senescal de Gondor, y éste es mi hijo Boromir, que algún día heredará mi cargo.

            El hombre de pie a su lado sí se inclinó y sonrió genuinamente. Debía estar cerca de los cuarenta, y su constitución ancha y fornida evidenciaba una vida entregada a la batalla.

            ―Es un placer tenerle aquí, Majestad ―repuso―. ¿Habéis tenido un viaje agradable? ―se interesó Boromir.

            ―A decir verdad podría haber sido más fácil ―admitió Fili con un amago de carcajada―. Considero seriamente tomar una ruta más larga pero menos adversa en el camino de regreso.

            ―Aquí podréis descansar cuanto queráis ―ofreció el Senescal―. Hablaremos un poco mientras tomamos una copa de vino y luego podréis retiraros hasta mañana.

            ―Será todo un alivio, mi Señor ―agradeció Fili.

            A continuación los ojos del Senescal miraron derredor, pasando por encima de sus guardias y deteniéndose solo fugazmente en el enano de cabello oscuro que acompañaba a Fili. Posó los ojos en éste último con evidente desconcierto.

―Tenía entendido que vuestra consorte viajaría con vos, pero mis hombres me dicen lo contrario ―apuntó Denethor―. Os hemos acondicionado una estancia en La Casa de los Huéspedes con tal propósito. ¿Qué os ha hecho dejar atrás a vuestra esposa?

            Fili y Kili pestañearon e intercambiaron una mirada confusa. ¿Acaso Denethor no estaba familiarizado con la familia de Durin y el destino reciente de sus descendientes?

―Creo que ha habido un malentendido ―anunció Fili con cautela―. Mi consorte está aquí conmigo, mi Señor.

            Hizo un claro gesto de invitación hacia atrás con una mano sembrada de anillos, y Kili se adelantó tres pasos hasta colocarse a su lado. Dedicó una sonrisa leve y cargada de devoción hacia su hermano y le tomó de la mano con firmeza.

―Os presento a Kili, hijo de Dís, descendiente de Durin ―anunció Fili en voz alta―. Mi hermano y consorte. Ha venido para asistirme en la negociación.

            Kili inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se incorporó, sonriente y con la luz que se colaba por los ventanales reluciendo en los broches de oro que adornaban las trenzas de su cabello oscuro.

            ―Es un placer estar aquí, mi Señor ―repuso el enano―. Vuestra ciudad es más hermosa aún de lo que dicen las habladurías.

            Denethor no le devolvió la sonrisa ni el cumplido, si no que más bien le observó como si pretendiera acuchillarle con la mirada.

―¿Qué clase de ofensa es ésta? ―masculló.

            La sonrisa de Kili, aquella tan ancha y espontánea que conseguía cautivar a cualquiera, se descompuso en el acto. Fili permaneció congelado como si fuera una estatua más de las que adornaban la sala.

―Padre, por favor… ―intentó intervenir Boromir con un suspiro, pero fue súbitamente cortado por un gesto del Senescal.

―¿Qué Rey tomaría a otro hombre, su hermano para más inri, como consorte? ¿Qué tipo de hombre y guerrero sería éste si permite que se le trate como a una esposa? ―apuntó éste―. Ningún dignatario extranjero, sea enano o no, exhibirá tal aberración en mi ciudad como si fuera algo moralmente correcto ―prosiguió Denethor con notable contrariedad―. Negociaré con vos, Fili, pero vuestro… _compañero_ no está invitado.

            Fili tomó aire un instante, con las fosas nasales dilatadas por la cólera que incendió sus venas, pero la mano de Kili se posó en su pecho justo cuando iba a soltar una respuesta a gritos.

―Está bien, mi Señor ―dijo el más joven con una imperturbable sonrisa cortés―. No me importa. Respetaré vuestra decisión y esperaré fuera a que concluyáis la charla.

Dicho esto se inclinó de nuevo y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a abandonar la sala. Más su hermano tenía otros planes.

―Kili ―siseó Fili, tomándole del brazo para retenerle a su lado―. Eres Rey al igual que yo. No dejaré que te excluyan como si no tuvieras papel en esto.

            El más joven se volvió, sin dejar de sonreír. Fili supo leer tras la fachada: la impotencia, el desazón, el dolor porque lo que compartían no fuera reconocido como algo puro y auténtico como era. Pero entonces y siempre Kili había sido un buen consorte, siempre cordial, siempre correcto, y no dejó que aquellas desagradables emociones se traslucieran en su expresión.

―Necesitamos esta alianza ―susurró en _khuzdul_ , para que solo Fili le entendiera―. Si las huestes de Mordor arrasan Gondor, seguirán hacia el norte, y Erebor está desprotegida salvo por el bastión. Mira por nuestras gentes antes que por un insulto soltado por labios necios.

            Le tomó brevemente de la mano, consciente de que cualquier gesto más cercano sería un insulto para su anfitrión.

―Esperaré fuera ―murmuró―. Mantén la cabeza fría y no dejes de ser diplomático.

            Dicho esto dedicó un nuevo gesto cortés al Senescal y a su hijo y se retiró, con la suela metálica de sus botas repiqueteando en el suelo de piedra blanca. Se detuvo un momento al cruzar el umbral, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias del portón, y se volvió para que sus ojos conectaran con los de Fili. Éste murmuraba una y mil veces un silencioso _“lo siento”_. Su expresión seguía siendo educada cuando su hermano siguió a Denethor al interior de la Ciudadela y los portones se cerraron frente a él, obligando a perderle de vista.

            Una vez estuvo solo, permitió que su gesto imperturbable se descompusiera. Soltó el aire dolorosamente, como si alguien le hubiera dispensado un puñetazo en el estómago. Las lágrimas amenazaron con despuntar en sus ojos, pero las retuvo furiosamente en el interior de sus párpados. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquello: a las miradas airadas, a las palabras hirientes dedicadas a él y a la elección de Fili.

¿Por qué no podían sencillamente aceptar su felicidad y alegrarse por ellos? Denethor no era el primero, por supuesto. Habían tenido que soportar muchas críticas en el hogar, aunque el apoyo incondicional de Thorin y sus amigos les había ayudado a sobrellevarlo. Voces de traición y deshonor se habían alzado ante a ellos, preocupadas más por el renombre de su raza y las atribulaciones del linaje que por la naturaleza de su sentimiento. Pero habían ganado todas las batallas, demostrado que no había nada en la historia de los enanos que se opusiera a su unión, y se habían casado cincuenta años atrás en el Día de Durin, siendo aún Príncipes.

Por lo visto la sombra del supuesto pecado que habían cometido se negaba a abandonarles allá a donde fueran. Y dolía. Dolía que algo que había durado más de un siglo fuera tachado de indigno, de amoral. De incorrecto cuando cada gesto y cada palabra gritara en su pecho que era lo mejor a lo que podría haber aspirado jamás.

Se recompuso rápidamente, cruzando las manos tras la espalda y echando a andar por la explanada. Notó que los guardias no le quitaban el ojo de encima, y se preguntó si habrían visto u oído lo acontecido en el interior de la Ciudadela. Tales intrascendentes preguntas se volatilizaron cuando elevó la vista hacia oriente y algo captó su atención. Algo que le había pasado desapercibido al ascender hasta allí anillo tras anillo, siempre encarado al Oeste. Se acercó lentamente al punto más estrecho de la explanada, una aguja de nácar que apuntaba al Este, y contempló el horizonte con un nudo en la garganta.

Un horror de rojo y negro se entremezclaba allá donde alcanzaba la vista, más lejos incluso que la pequeña ciudad de Osgiliath apostada en un islote del Anduin. Ya había visto la sombra de Mordor antes, cerniéndose en el Este a medida que viajaban hacia el sur, pero solo desde aquella altura privilegiada pudo apreciar el fuego y la oscuridad que borboteaban incansables tras las paredes de roca gris en un horizonte de lava y humo. Intentó imaginar el horror de vivir allí, despertar cada mañana y ver que el cielo soleado se fundía tan cerca de la ciudad en un infierno constante, una amenaza latente que podía desencadenarse en cualquier momento.

            Se acercaban tiempos aciagos, y nadie en la Tierra Media podía ignorarlo.

―¿Me permitís acompañaros en vuestro paseo, Maese Kili? ―sugirió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

            Kili se volvió rápidamente a mirar a quien le había hablado. Era un hombre joven y esbelto, imberbe, de cabello rizado y unos gentiles ojos grises. Vestía ropas caras aunque desgastadas por el uso, con el árbol blanco de Gondor bordado con plata en el cuero negro del jubón. Una espada reluciente permanecía colgada de su cinto, al igual que la daga que le asomaba de la bota izquierda.

            ―No tengo inconveniente, aunque preferiría conocer el nombre de mi acompañante ―repuso el enano con una sonrisa genuina.

―Perdonad mi descortesía ―repuso el hombre, inclinándose pronunciadamente―. Faramir, hijo de Denethor.

Kili pestañeó mientras inspeccionaba los rasgos de su interlocutor. A simple vista fue incapaz de encontrar ningún parecido familiar.

―El Senescal no os mencionó ―se extrañó.

            ―Soy el segundo hijo ―apuntó Faramir con una sonrisa amarga―. Nadie me menciona nunca.

            Kili se permitió sentir empatía por el hombre: conocía aquella sensación, porque nadie le había prestado jamás la atención debida hasta que se convirtió en uno de los héroes que reconquistaron Erebor.

            Empezaron a andar a lo largo de la balaustrada que separaba el patio del vacío. Kili notó que Faramir ralentizaba intencionadamente su paso, como si creyera que él no podría seguirle si caminaba a su ritmo normal: ello era una ofensa para los enanos, orgullosos de su estatura y la longitud de sus piernas, pero dudaba que aquel joven lo supiera y decidió no reprochárselo.

Faramir empezó a hablarle de la Ciudadela y de Minas Tirith en general, dejando caer cientos de datos históricos y haciendo énfasis en la construcción de cada monumento y muralla, probablemente sabedor de la fascinación de los enanos por la arquitectura. Se detuvo frente a un banco de piedra y le contó entre mal camufladas carcajadas el incidente que llevó a su hermano Boromir a mellarse un diente cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a combatir orcos con espadas de madera.

Hablaba como si hubiera sucedido hacía una eternidad, pero a lo sumo habían transcurrido veinticinco años. Resultaba curioso, se dijo Kili: sus edades no parecían muy distintas a simple vista, pero con toda seguridad él le sobrepasaba en un siglo o más.

Concluido el paseo, acabaron sin darse cuenta en el mismo punto en el que se habían conocido, encarados al Este y con la visión terrorífica de Mordor ante sus ojos. Kili notó que Faramir quería decirle algo, aunque el joven se tomó su tiempo para conseguir que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

            ―Me han informado de lo sucedido con el Senescal ―admitió.  

            Kili intentó que el descontento no se exteriorizara en sus gestos. De todos los temas posibles y por haber, aquel era el último que deseaba tratar. Además… Faramir le había caído simpático en el acto. No quería ni imaginarse qué debía pensar realmente de él al conocer la naturaleza de la relación entre él y su hermano.

―Os pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi padre ―se apresuró a decir Faramir, notablemente apesadumbrado―. Es un hombre muy apegado a las tradiciones, y que un rey tenga un consorte varón, más si se trata de su propio hermano, no entraba en sus planes. No es el mismo desde que nuestra madre nos dejó: su tolerancia y diplomacia han decaído mucho desde entonces.

            De acuerdo, no se esperaba aquello; que el propio hijo del Senescal se disculpara ante él había sido una opción demasiado lejana e improbable. Pero ahí estaba, y su voz destilaba sinceridad en cada sonido.

―No os preocupéis en demasía ―le excusó con gentileza―. Estamos acostumbrados a éste tipo de reacciones, incluso entre los sectores más conservadores de nuestra gente. No son pocos los que se alzaron ante lo que consideraban un escándalo y un deshonor a las tradiciones. No obstante a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido jamás separarnos.

―¿Por qué, si se me permite la pregunta? ―sugirió Faramir.

            Los enanos rara vez hablaban de ello más allá de sus círculos más cercanos. Kili dudaba que tan siquiera Bilbo, aquel hobbit con el que habían entablado una amistad tan sincera, hubiera oído hablar de ello el tiempo que pasó en Erebor.

―Es difícil de comprender desde la perspectiva de otras razas, pero los enanos solo amamos una vez en nuestras vidas ―empezó, poniendo pasión en cada letra―. Separar a dos compañeros es… impensable, una atrocidad que podría matarlos a ambos. Aunque cuestionaran nuestra elección, es un vínculo irrompible. Poco importa si somos hermanos y hombres: jamás podremos amar a otras personas, y los nuestros respetan tal deseo. Elegimos ser felices; ser lo que queremos y no lo que se supone que deberíamos ser.

―No veo que eso suponga ningún problema para un enano corriente, pero sois Reyes bajo La Montaña ―apuntó Faramir con cautela―. ¿Qué sucede con los… herederos?

            Era lo primero que llamaba la atención a cualquiera que observara su situación desde fuera. Naturalmente, el deber primordial de un soberano era dejar herederos que perpetuaran la sangre real.  

―Por fortuna, la línea de Durin ha producido más hijos e hijas de los que pueden contarse. Los hijos de Dáin, señor de las Colinas de Hierro, heredarán Erebor cuando nosotros seamos demasiado mayores para reinar ―le informó Kili―. Nuestra rama de la estirpe terminará con nosotros, pero el linaje de Durin prevalecerá.

            Se mordisqueó el labio inferior a sabiendas de lo que venía. Ya había contado su historia, y le seguía la consecuente opinión de su acompañante.

―¿Os descontenta nuestra elección? ―se aventuró a preguntar. La voz le temblaba imperceptiblemente.

Faramir se tomó su tiempo para responder, aunque al final se recostó con ambos codos en la balaustrada con los ojos grises aparentemente fijos en la blanca Osgiliath.

―Creo que nadie elige a quien entrega su corazón ―murmuró, escogiendo minuciosamente las palabras―. Admito que soy ignorante respecto a estos temas, pero he visto el amor antes. Lo veía en los ojos de mi padre cuando miraba a mi madre, aunque yo solo era un niño ―aseguró, mirándole fijamente―. Y lo he visto en los vuestros cuando os mirabais al uno al otro, sonriendo, mientras accedíais al Séptimo Círculo.

            Kili tuvo el decoro de ruborizarse. ¿Tan obvios habían sido? No se habían permitido intercambiar gestos de cariño mientras habían estado dentro de Minas Tirith. Pero parecía haber sido suficiente para Faramir, un joven a todas luces empático a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que le conocía.

            ―De hecho os envidio ―admitió el hombre, observándose los dedos callosos por el uso de las armas―. No concibo el amor en mi perspectiva, entregado como estoy a la protección de mi pueblo, pero como todo hombre sueño con encontrar algún día a la persona con la que envejecer.

            Faramir la encontraría no mucho tiempo después, en forma de la rubia dama Éowyn de Rohan, pero aún no podía saberlo.

―Nadie debería censurar tal sentimiento ―sentenció―. Y menos en una época tan oscura ―añadió, levantando la vista al Este.

            Kili asintió, mucho más tranquilo. La luz se hacía ver incluso en la más profunda oscuridad.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, observando el horizonte llameante hasta que Anar se movió hacia el oeste y se liberó de la sombra perpetua de Mordor.

 

* * *

 

―Tu hermano estará furioso ―le advirtió Bofur al caer la noche, caminando con parsimonia al lado de Kili―. Aunque supongo que no es una sorpresa para ti.

            ―Ni por asomo ―admitió el más joven con una sonrisa amarga.

            Ambos enanos paseaban por La Casa de los Huéspedes bajo una tenue luz de luna. Tras mucho insistir, Fili parecía haber conseguido que al menos Bofur se alojara en una habitación cercana a la suya en la Ciudadela. Ambos habían estado bebiendo en una taberna del Quinto Nivel hasta la caída del sol, y Bofur parecía satisfecho al haber comprobado la renombrada calidad de la cerveza de Gondor. No habían tenido noticias de Fili en toda la tarde, así que Kili supuso que había logrado mantener la compostura durante su encuentro con el Senescal.

            ―Por suerte para mí, es a ti a quien tocará lidiar con el “dorado león de Erebor” ―se burló Bofur, apelando al título que algunos habían puesto a Fili tras su arrojo en la guerra.

            ―Tus ánimos siempre son bien recibidos, Bofur ―repuso Kili con sarcasmo.  

            Se detuvieron junto a la puerta del final del corredor, donde el guardia del lugar le había indicado que habían preparado la habitación para el Rey bajo La Montaña. Bofur se alojada a solo dos puertas de distancia, pero había insistido en acompañarle. Kili pretendía desearle buenas noches a su amigo e irse a descansar, pero Bofur fue más rápido.

            ―Muchacho ―repuso para llamar su atención. Seguía llamándole así aunque ya no fuera ni mucho menos tan joven.

            Kili adivinó en su tono que iba a hablar del incidente. Le había contado a Bofur lo sucedido con Denethor, pero el viejo enano se había esforzado en ignorarlo toda la tarde y ocupar su mente en otros temas menos trascendentales. Sin embargo no le dejaría ir sin darle un último consejo: eso Kili lo sabía bien.

            ―Aunque no lo demuestres, sé que te sientes herido por lo que el Senescal ha dicho ―empezó―. Pero él no lo comprende. No os ha visto crecer como yo o como Thorin. No ha visto estrecharse el lazo de dos hermanos hasta convertirse en algo grande e insospechadamente fuerte. No puede comprender que antes que amantes sois hermanos y que nada hay de corrupto o indigno en lo que compartís. Que os respetáis y amáis el uno al otro de un modo inalcanzable para la mayoría ―tragó saliva antes de proseguir―. Nadie te pide que perdones los insultos de un villano, pero sin duda puedes perdonar a un necio como Denethor.

            Kili carraspeó, luchando contra las lágrimas por segunda vez en un mismo día, aunque en ésta ocasión eran por una razón muy distinta. Depositó una mano en el hombro de Bofur y se lo apretó cariñosamente.

            ―Gracias, amigo ―repuso, profundamente agradecido. Si había algo por lo que se sentía agradecido era porque el bueno de Bofur les hubiera acompañado en aquel viaje.

            Después sí, abrió la puerta de la recámara y entró antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

            Por supuesto no era nada comparado con su ostentosa habitación en el bastión de Erebor, pero para alguien que en su juventud había recorrido la Tierra Media de extremo a extremo, durmiendo al raso y en cuevas malolientes, aquello era un auténtico lujo. Había una cama enorme de aspecto mullido y con doseles blancos contra una pared, así como una mesa con cuatro sillas, papel y tinta y un jarrón lleno de nomeolvides. Las paredes tenían como única decoración gravados florales, con el archiconocido árbol de Gondor coronando el techo.

            Aparentemente Fili aún no había estado en la habitación, aunque alguien se había encargado de prender las velas y encender la chimenea. Sus armas estaban apoyadas en un muro al lado de la cama y sus baúles gemelos junto a una alacena.

            Resignado a esperar, se quitó el cinturón, abrigo, botas y demás abalorios, quedándose únicamente con la túnica blanca con bordados de _mithril_ que llevaba debajo. Se retiró los broches del cabello, dejándolo caer libre sobre sus hombros, y caminó descalzo hacia el balcón que se abría en un extremo de la estancia.

            El viento fresco le acarició el cabello mientras se apoyaba en el balcón con ambos codos y se asomaba a la impresionante vista que se extendía ante una ciudad de setecientos pies de altura. Desde allí podía ver con claridad los Saltos de Rauros y la curva del Anduin, relucientes bajo la luz lejana de la luna como una serpiente de plata. El brillo del río se apagaba mientras más se acercaba a Minas Tirith y a la sombra perenne de Mordor.

            Kili nunca había temido por su futuro, ni siquiera cuando dejó de ser joven y la insensatez juvenil se fue diluyendo, pero algo había estado atenazándole desde que los primeros rumores del conflicto llegaron a La Montaña. Muchos hablaban de una guerra definitiva, de batallas que quebrantarían el mundo y cambiarían para siempre la Tierra Media que conocían. Sabía que Fili partiría a la guerra para defender a su pueblo si era necesario, con él a su lado.

Y también que sobrevivir a dos grandes guerras era demasiada suerte para una sola vida. Ambos habían mirado a la muerte de frente en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y no creía que fueran tan afortunados si tomaban de nuevo las armas de forma activa. No quería morir… o peor aún, ver como Fili moría para verse arrastrado a una existencia obligada y vacía.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apoyó la frente en sus manos entrelazadas, intentando ahuyentar los fantasmas de cosas que tal vez nunca sucederían, aunque el frío mordisco del temor se aposentó en sus huesos y tardaría en marcharse, aun cuando la guerra estuviera ganada y un nuevo Rey se sentara en el Trono de Gondor. Desde luego, él aún no podía saber todo aquello.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando oyó abrirse violentamente la puerta de la habitación.

            ―¿Fili? ―sugirió, entrando de nuevo en la estancia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

            Allí estaba él, resplandeciente en su túnica azul y con la corona de su bisabuelo Thrór encajando perfectamente en su cabeza rubia. A Kili aún le quitaba el aliento, aunque ya no fueran tan jóvenes como antes y se hubiera despertado cada día de su vida con aquella dorada visión.

            Una visión enturbiada en aquel momento por la cólera más primigenia.

―¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ―aulló Fili, arrojando de malos modos su collar de oro al suelo. El metal chasqueó al golpear la roca pulida.

            Kili dio un respingo, aunque para ser francos ya había esperado una reacción semejante. Fili no atendía a razones cuando se trataba de él, y seguramente debía haber estado conteniendo la cólera durante todo el día para no echar a perder el trato con Denethor. El resultado… bueno, solo podía ser una explosión de rabia como la que estaba presenciando.

            ―No le des más importancia de la justa, Fili ―suplicó―. Yo no se la he dado ―mintió.

―¡Te ha humillado, Kili! ―protestó el Rey, sin comprender su indiferencia―. Te ha ninguneado apartándote de la negociación. Eres Rey bajo la Montaña: por tus venas corre sangre más noble que en toda su cien veces maldita estirpe.

            Fili se acercó a él como un huracán, los ojos claros llameantes de impotencia. No lo sentía por sí mismo, sino por él: jamás hubiera reaccionado de aquel modo ante un insulto dirigido exclusivamente a su persona.

―No voy a seguir con la negociación si no te reconoce como mi consorte, como Rey y como nuestro igual ―garantizó, masticando con odio las palabras―. Mañana vendrás conmigo a la negociación con El Consejo. Y pobre de Denethor si intenta impedirlo.

            Kili soltó un sonido de incredulidad ante aquella última puntualización, manteniéndose irritantemente sereno.

―¿Te enfrentarías a un gran señor de los Hombres por mi honor? ―preguntó. 

―Al mismísimo Nigromante, si se presentara la situación ―fue la apasionada respuesta.

            Kili enmudeció. Seguía adulándole como a una muchachita cuando Fili decía aquel tipo de cosas, pero aquella vez parecía ir más en serio que nunca. Con los años su hermano había desarrollado profundamente la testarudez por la que su tío Thorin era tan célebre… algo que a él no le desagradaba en absoluto.

―Está claro que no conseguiré hacerte cambiar de idea ―comentó, dándose por vencido.

            Caminó con deliberada elegancia hacia él, y cuando le tuvo justo enfrente abarcó sus mejillas con ambas manos, acariciando la comisura de sus labios con los pulgares.

―Denethor deberá aceptarlo, en ése caso ―habló―. Se acerca una guerra contra Mordor, y aunque todos vamos a vernos afectados, Gondor está en el frente directo de la tierra de los orcos. Necesitan armas y armaduras para sus ejércitos, y los herreros humanos no son los mejores de la Tierra Media. Enanos y elfos siempre han rivalizado en ése aspecto, pero los elfos no son comerciantes. Forjan para sus tropas y grandes señores y para nadie más ―sonrió con sorna―. Si el Senescal quiere armar a sus regimientos, Erebor es su mejor opción.

            Fili pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo. El Kili de setenta años hubiera soltado improperios hasta quedarse afónico. Los años en Erebor, sin embargo, habían limado su carácter hasta darle una serenidad y una aparente indiferencia por las críticas que resultaban poco menos que envidiables. También le habían hecho juicioso, algo inesperado en aquel enano joven que se lanzaba de cabeza a cualquier peligro que se presentara sin medir las consecuencias. Fili soltó una leve carcajada mientras levantaba una mano para posarla sobre la que Kili tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

―¿Quién iba a decir que serías el mejor consejero que un rey pudiera tener jamás? ―comentó con cariño.

―Te garantizo que nadie se sorprende tanto como yo mismo ―aseguró Kili con una sonrisa complacida.

            Se posicionó detrás de él, deslizando cuidadosamente las manos por sus brazos tensos y deshaciendo los broches de su capa de pieles para quitársela de los hombros.

            ―Olvídate de Denethor y de las negociaciones ―murmuró, pegando la cabeza a su nuca mientras la capa caía a los pies de ambos―. No quiero que nada ocupe tu cabeza esta noche.

            Rotó a su alrededor, como atrapado en una inexorable gravedad, mientras le desprendía también del abrigo y la parte superior de la túnica, exponiendo su pecho cubierto de denso vello rubio al aire cálido de la habitación.

            ―Solo yo ―le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con la barba rala. Su mano retiró de forma casi imperceptible la corona de la cabeza de su hermano y se la puso él mismo sobre el cabello oscuro.

            Kili apoyó una mano en su estómago, notando cómo se contraía bajo su tacto, para después retroceder paulatinamente hasta que las yemas de sus dedos perdieron el contacto con su piel. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Fili podía verle al completo, tiró suavemente de los lazos de su túnica, abriéndola y permitiendo que una V de piel dorada salpicada de vello oscuro fuera visible a través de la tela. La túnica resbaló por sus hombros hasta caer a sus pies… dejándole completamente desnudo ante sus ojos.

Fili le miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada pliegue de la piel, y sus ojos pasaron a ser de un anhelante azul oscuro. Solo Kili, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, con apenas la corona del Rey ciñendo su frente. El deseo ardía en su mirada oscura, incombustible a pesar de los largos años transcurridos desde que habían contraído matrimonio en el salón del trono de Erebor.

Un deseo arto compartido. Fili se lanzó sobre él en un beso voraz, tomándole entre sus brazos con tal ímpetu que le levantó los pies del suelo a pesar de su diferencia de estatura. Kili se lo devolvió con entusiasmo, mordiendo su labio inferior y gimiendo sonoramente en el espacio entre sus bocas.

Cuando se separaron, los corazones latiendo acelerados y en sincronía, Fili se dedicó a acariciar con devoción el cabello oscuro de su hermano mientras las manos de Kili recorrían con mimo su espalda y costados.

            ―No niegues que ya tenías esto planeado ―masculló Fili contra su oreja, haciéndole estremecer.

            ―¿Qué te hace sospechar? ―repuso Kili, riéndose contra su mejilla mientras maniobraba para deshacer el lazo de sus pantalones.

            ―No llevabas ropa interior ―apuntó Fili.

            Kili siseó en un fingido gesto de dolor.

            ―Admito mi culpabilidad ―confesó.

            Estallaron en carcajadas sin poder contenerse. Las risas de ambos inundaron la habitación, espontáneas y cómplices, como si aún fueran niños que se colaban en la despensa de Dís para acabar con las existencias de mermelada.

Fili le tomó entre sus brazos y le sentó con fiereza en el escritorio, tumbando tarros de tinta y un jarrón de aspecto caro. Kili se estremeció al sentir el frío repentino de la madera contra sus muslos desnudos en contraste con las manos ardientes de Fili, que ya dibujaban un descenso sinuoso por sus hombros y espalda. Kili acunó la cabeza de Fili en sus brazos, unos brazos cálidos que le habían mantenido entero desde que fue lo bastante mayor para abrazarle al completo. Sus labios se unieron una vez más en un beso corto e infinito al mismo tiempo.

Si por ellos fuera, Denethor y sus opiniones podían irse de paseo a Mordor si así le placía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy enteramente consciente de que a Denethor lo pusieron más ido de la olla en las películas que en el libro. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi.
> 
> P.D. Ahora y siempre, Faramir y Sam han sido mis personajes favoritos de la trilogía de Tolkien (y también de las películas). No he podido resistirme :3


	2. Primavera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trama:** Fili y Kili, en su infancia en las Montañas Azules, van de picnic con su madre y su tío. Kili tiene un pequeño lío mental y Thorin les mira con sospecha.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Alusiones (muy vagas) a Incesto y Slash. 
> 
> **Canción que me viene a la mente:** Cuéntame al oído (La Oreja de Van Gogh)

La primavera había estallado en las Montañas Azules, una explosión de vida que había sacado a los pájaros de su sopor y había cubierto de verde lo que solo unas semanas antes era una monótona extensión blanca. Un prado en particular, adyacente a un río cercano, era mecido por el viento mientras todo tipo de criaturas pastaban en su verdura.

Entonces el pequeño Kili irrumpió como un terremoto en el campo, riendo en voz alta y asustando a los conejos que habían estado mordisqueando despreocupadamente los tréboles. Su sonrisa se borró en el acto al notar aquel último detalle, mientras su hermano llegaba a su altura con el sol brillando en su cabello de oro.

―Fili… ―exhaló el pequeño, entristecido―. Los conejos se han asustado.

―¿Qué esperabas, _Maestro_ Kili? ―se burló el mayor, tironeándole de un mechón de cabello―. Yo tampoco me quedaría comiendo tranquilamente si digamos… un huargo peludo y aullante aparece a interrumpir mi merienda.

El pequeño fue lo bastante listo como para comprender la metáfora. Le sacó la lengua a su hermano antes de seguir adelante, apartando la hierba alta con las manos debido a su baja estatura. Fili le siguió, pegado a sus talones como una sombra.

La pendiente descendía suavemente hacia el cauce, y a su paso mil mariposas levantaban el vuelo, brillantes como gemas ocultas bajo tierra. Los niños corrían con entusiasmo, ignorando las llamadas de su familia a sus espaldas. Llevaban mucho tiempo aguardando aquella pequeña excursión, saliendo por fin de la colonia donde su libertad era reducida. Se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a la barrera que los altos chopos convertían en una zona en penumbra.

Ambos permanecieron de pie contemplando el paisaje, distintos como la noche y el día. Aunque solo se llevaban cinco años, estaban en aquel punto en el que Fili había empezado a crecer y crecer como un joven árbol mientras Kili seguía siendo un niño de sesenta y ocho centímetros. Para el ojo inexperto en el crecimiento de los enanos podía parecer que la diferencia de edad era mayor.

Ante sus ojos, matas enormes de espinos albares bordeaban la línea del río, seguidas de chopos mezclados con los pinos que casi llegaban a besar el agua. Aún más cerca, justo a sus pies, se derramaba el campo de flores más colorido que habían visto nunca. Las había de todos los colores (azul, carmín, amarillo, blanco, violeta, naranja, unas negras como el cabello de su madre) y formas, y la mezcla de perfumes les hizo soñar con una eterna primavera en la que dormir a la sombra mientras durara el calor.

Los enanos rara vez aprendían a amar los árboles y las flores, pues en su naturaleza estaba maravillarse con los colores de la roca subterránea, con las gemas enterradas bajo tierra y el silencio ignoto de las profundidades. Pero Fili y Kili habían nacido en el exilio, criándose entre ciudades de hombres y asentamientos esporádicos de enanos, y se quedaban embelesados con el cielo sobre ellos, los perfumes primaverales del campo y los trinos de mil pájaros distintos.

Se miraron a la vez, diferentes en apariencia pero idénticos en sus reacciones.

―¡A ver quién llega primero! ―gritaron al unísono, y corrieron descalzos sobre la hierba salpicada de rocío, asustando a mariposas negras y naranjas que revoloteaban entre sus pies.

Fili llegó antes, gracias a sus piernas más largas, y sumergió los pies en el agua helada. Kili le alcanzó unos instantes después, con las mejillas ruborizadas, y empezaron a salpicarse el uno al otro con agua del arroyo. Intentaron coger peces plateados que coleaban entre sus tobillos, pero eran más rápidos que ellos y pronto se hartaron de sus intentos fallidos. Después sacaron sus espadas de juguete y dejaron volar la imaginación. Kili era un rey enano y Fili el temible dragón escupefuego que pretendía robar su tesoro. A continuación ambos eran guerreros de renombre, enanos de leyenda luchando combates sin nombre contra batallones de orcos invisibles.

Thorin y Dís, ambos de largo cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules, les observaban atentamente desde su sitio, sentados sobre una manta tendida en la hierba verde moteada de lilas. A su alrededor había todo un muestrario de variopintos alimentos, además de odres de agua para los niños y cerveza de malta para ellos (ninguna excursión de enanos es tal sin cerveza).

Físicamente, Fili y Kili habían recibido herencias diametralmente opuestas. Fili era muy parecido a su tío Thorin, con inteligentes ojos azules y nariz grande, pero su cabello era de refulgente oro como el de su fallecido padre. Kili por el contrario se parecía más a Dís, de rasgos más suaves y rebelde cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos marrones y determinados. Nadie diría a simple vista que eran hermanos.

Pasando por alto, claro, la perpetua cercanía entre ambos.

Desde que Dís puso al recién nacido en sus brazos, Fili no le había quitado ojo de encima, obnubilado como si hubieran depositado en sus manos la gema más valiosa del mundo. Desde que Kili dio sus primeros pasos, empezó a andar pegado a los talones de su hermano sin perderle de vista un solo instante. Eran compañeros de juegos y de llanto por igual, y cuando salían de las cuevas de Nogrod lo hacían tomados de la mano para no alejarse ni un segundo del otro. Aunque había dos camas en la habitación que compartían, al final de la noche siempre acababan usando solo una y Kili amanecía hecho un ovillo sobre el pecho de Fili.  

Thorin había visto hermanos gemelos menos unidos que sus sobrinos, y le gratificaba y asustaba por igual la dependencia que un vínculo tan fuerte podía generar. Algún día serían guerreros, reyes si el plan que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza tenía éxito, y sabía el dolor que sumía al hermano que perdía a otro en batalla.

El día siguió avanzando, acercándose a un incipiente atardecer. Fili había tejido una corona de flores con sus pequeñas manos y la puso en la cabeza de su hermano ajustándosela en la frente. Los pétalos eran de un rojo escarlata que contrastaba con el castaño oscuro del rebelde cabello de Kili. El menor había intentado hacer lo propio con un ramillete de pequeñas flores azules, pero no conseguía anudar bien los tallos y se le desfloraban entre los dedos. Miró a su hermano con los grandes ojos marrones, descorazonado.

―¿Por qué no sé hacerlo como tú? ―se lamentó, con el estropicio de pétalos y hojas sobre las rodillas.

Fili sería un buen herrero cuando creciera, pues sus manos eran hábiles manipulando los materiales más delicados. Él sin embargo tenía los dedos demasiado torpes y su mano temblaba al tratar los objetos más pequeños. Fili sonrió dulcemente y tomó el amago de tiara, maniobrando con el extremo libre hasta anudarlo firmemente.

―¿Ves? Ya está ―concedió con una gran sonrisa. Y a continuación se puso la diadema sobre los rizos rubios.

Kili sonrió maravillado y alargó las manos para acariciar una de las trenzas de su hermano, anudada en el extremo con un diminuto broche de acero. El pelo de su hermano siempre había sido una fuente de fascinación para él, porque el cabello rubio era un rasgo atípico entre los enanos y el de su hermano era de un dorado inigualable. Hundió la nariz en los suaves rizos, sonriendo contra su oreja, y murmuró algo que hizo reír al mayor.

Thorin ya se olía algo cuando vio a los dos pequeños acercarse a pasos comedidos, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y las manos llenas de flores recién recolectadas, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto hasta que ellos mismos confirmaron sus sospechas.

―¿Podemos? ―sugirieron al unísono.

Dís aceptó sonriente que sus retoños le entretejieran las trenzas con flores rosas y blancas. Incluso Thorin cedió tras mucho insistir a que puntearan su melena de prímulas naranjas y doradas. Mirando a su familia, Thorin pensó con ironía que más parecían una familia de elfos que una de enanos.

El sol ya no era blanco sino naranja cuando, cansados de tanto corretear y jugar, los hermanos se habían dejado caer entre la hierba en una actitud más relajada. Fili estaba cómodamente sentado mientras su hermano apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, la corona de flores rojas aun firmemente sujeta alrededor de su frente. El menor tarareaba en voz baja y seguía el ritmo con los pies de vez en cuando. En un momento dado volvió la cabeza a un lado y observó a su madre y su tío, conversando en actitud distendida a unos quince metros de ellos.

Incluso para alguien tan pequeño como Kili, era obvio que su madre sonreía con mayor sinceridad cuando Thorin estaba cerca. Su tío no hablaba de aquel modo tan natural con otras mujeres, permitiéndose soltar sonoras carcajadas y comentarios irreverentes. A veces se cogían de las manos, o Thorin depositaba un beso en la frente despejada de Dís, que fruncía la nariz y agradecía el contacto con una mueca divertida.

―Fili… ―canturreó para llamar su atención―. ¿Nosotros nacimos porque tío Thorin y madre se quieren?

El mayor pestañeó varias veces y le miró desde las alturas.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―Glóin me dijo que Gimli nació porque él y su esposa se quieren mucho ―explicó Kili, arrancando briznas de hierba con la mano derecha―. Tío Thorin quiere mucho a madre, así que por eso nacimos nosotros, ¿no?

Fili sonrió tristemente. Kili no había conocido a su padre, y él apenas lo recordaba. Era comprensible que los términos se confundieran con tanta facilidad en la cabeza del pequeño y que instintivamente buscara un escenario donde su esquema mental se completara con Thorin.

―Tío Thorin quiere mucho a madre, pero no de ésa manera, Kili ―le explicó, aunque él tampoco lo entendía muy bien―. Fue porque padre quería a madre.

El pequeño permaneció pensativo unos instantes, las cejas fruncidas en una expresión de concentración. Levantó la manita y toqueteó un mechón de cabello dorado que pendía sobre sus ojos.

―Yo te quiero mucho, Fili…

Kili, en su infinita y dulce inocencia, utilizaba el término “querer” con total impunidad, a menudo acompañado de abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Se lo decía a Thorin y a madre cada vez que le abrazaban. A Balin y Dwalin cuando se inclinaban a revolverle el pelo. A Bofur y Bombur cuando le traían algún nuevo juguete. Incluso lo decía a veces cuando jugaba con Ori y Gimli, y el primero solía mostrarse apabullado por la expresión.

Y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que cuando se lo decía a él, efectivamente tenía un significado más elevado.

El momento idílico se rompió un poco con el siguiente y chocante comentario de Kili.

―¿Crees que si nos queremos mucho tendremos bebés algún día?

Fili se ruborizó en el acto sin motivo aparente, justo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Estaba convencido de que a su edad él no era tan ingenuo como Kili. No estaba seguro de cómo hacerle entender a su hermano que ellos no podían tener bebés por mucho que se quisieran. ¡Todo el mundo menos Kili sabía que sólo las enanas mujeres podían forjar nuevos enanos!

―No, tonto ―se burló, pinchándole la mejilla con un dedo―. Solo cuando hay una mujer enana se pueden tener bebés. Además, tienen que estar casados.

Fili tenía claro aquel punto. Dís y padre habían estado casados. Glóin y su esposa lo estaban. Parecía obvio que era un requisito indispensable.

Kili parecía tan genuinamente decepcionado que Fili lamentó no poder explicarse mejor. El mayor casi podía ver su mente funcionar como un sinfín de pequeños engranajes buscando una nueva idea irracional. Supo que había tenido éxito cuando una gran sonrisa se expandió por su cara, exhibiendo el hueco donde le faltaba un diente de leche.

―¡Entonces nos casaremos! ―propuso con entusiasmo, convencido de que había tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

Fili estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con una mano. Kili se estaba haciendo un lío en sus elucubraciones y él no tenía ni idea de cómo pararlo. Se armó de paciencia antes de seguir hablando.

―N-no. Kili, no podemos casarnos porque…

―¿No quieres estar conmigo para siempre, Fili? ―le interrumpió Kili. Parecía sinceramente descorazonado ante una posible negación.

―Kili… Claro que sí, pero…

―¡Pues está decidido! ―chilló Kili, sin dejarle terminar―. Nos casaremos y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Y le dedicó la sonrisa más encantadora que nadie vería jamás. ¡Ay, Kili era todo un enano en lo que a tozudez se refiere! Fili estaba seguro de que tardarían en sacarle aquella idea descabellada de la cabeza.

Dís y su hermano observaban con una sonrisa a los dos niños, ajenos a la peculiar conversación que estaban manteniendo. El nacimiento de Fili y Kili había sido un buen augurio para el pueblo de Durin, y habían crecido siendo amados por aquellos que habían seguido a Thorin al exilio. Algún día Fili sería Rey bajo la Montaña, si la suerte estaba de su lado y retomaban Erebor, y Kili su más cercano y fiel servidor.

Y sin embargo, contemplando aquella tierna escena, el germen de una duda se implantó en la mente de Thorin. Una sospecha que crecería más y más en los siguientes años, aunque él aún no lo sabía ni podía imaginar las repercusiones que la acompañarían.

―Mañana me marcho ―anunció de pronto―. Comerciantes del este hablan de grandes oportunidades en Minas Tirith, la capital de Gondor. Túrin, el nuevo Senescal, parece más abierto que su predecesor a comerciar con enanos.

Dís borró rápidamente la sonrisa que había bailado en sus labios y miró a su hermano, afligida. Thorin se había asegurado de que ella y sus sobrinos tuvieran un hogar estable en Ered Luin, pero él iba y venía constantemente, viajando siempre allá a donde se presentaba la ocasión de trabajar.

―¿Vas a ir solo?

―Bofur y su primo Bifur vienen conmigo.

Eso la tranquilizó. Eran grandes amigos de su hermano, aunque sabía que los niños también echarían de menos a un alma jovial como era Bofur, siempre dispuesto a dedicarles un poco de tiempo.

―¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ―era la pregunta que más había temido pronunciar.

―Quizá un par de años ―admitió.

Dís asintió, comprensiva y triste a la vez. Para los enanos, que podían vivir hasta cerca de los trescientos años, no era un tiempo demasiado largo, pero a sus pequeños se les iba a romper el corazón. Ambos amaban a su tío de un modo que rayaba la devoción, siempre expectantes por sus relatos o cualquier palabra que pudiera dedicarles.

―Balin y Dwalin te ayudarán con los chicos ―prosiguió Thorin―. Podrás seguir trabajando en la forja.

―Eso no me preocupa ―aseguró Dís, retorciendo el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular―. Es por los chicos. La última vez que te fuiste, a las minas de Harad, Kili lloró durante dos días seguidos.

Thorin sonrió tristemente, consciente de que ella, orgullosa como buena enana, también le echaría de menos más de lo que jamás admitiría. Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla, del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando ella solo era una niña de enormes ojos azules que se acurrucaba bajo sus sábanas cuando la asustaba la ignota oscuridad de Erebor.

―Debo hacerlo ―aseveró―. Si quiero un futuro para nuestras gentes, para Fili y Kili, no hay que dejar escapar cualquier oportunidad. Algún día tendremos la fortuna suficiente para apoyar cualquier empresa, y habrá terminado el tiempo de vivir entre ruinas.

Dís suspiró con resignación. Ella era feliz con aquella vida, aunque ya no nadaran en oro y joyas como cuando eran niños y elfos y hombres se inclinaban ante la línea de Durin. Eran pobres y a menudo pasaban hambre, pero Fili y Kili tenían un hogar, un techo sobre sus cabezas y una chimenea que les mantenía calientes en invierno. No había deseo en ella que no estuviera ya cumplido, pero Thorin era distinto.

Dís sabía bien que jamás había dejado de soñar con los salones esculpidos en jade, con el tesoro infinito de sus gentes y el bastión inexpugnable heredado de padres a hijos desde que duraba la memoria colectiva. Había visto a Thorin despierto durante las noches, trabajando en la forja con un brillo febril en la mirada, un odio y un deseo latentes que algún día desencadenarían infortunios y decisiones erróneas. Era mucho pedir que se conformara con aquella vida humilde, porque había nacido para ser Rey bajo La Montaña, y nunca dejaría de sentir la llamada inexorable del hogar perdido.

―Lo comprendo, hermano ―mintió.

Thorin asintió y se volvió a mirar a sus sobrinos. Kili se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su hermano tras una tarde tan ajetreada. El propio Fili caminaba ya en las sendas del sueño, su cabello esparcido sobre las flores como hiedra dorada.

―Regresemos ―propuso―. Las sombras son ya largas.

Dís se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las faldas, y caminó hacia sus retoños mientras su hermano recogía los restos del picnic. Los niños se habían dormido con una mano entrelazada, y ella se sintió triste al pensar que su esposo no había vivido la suficiente para conocer la dicha que le producían.

Thorin tomó en brazos a Fili y Dís a Kili, y emprendieron la vuelta a casa bajo un sol que se hundía en las montañas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chorrada de las gordas :3


End file.
